Virus Love
by BLS91090
Summary: Hayato Kisaragi and Claire Harvey have been inflicted with a deadly virus. The only way to remove the virus is...well, read and find out! Rated M for Smut/Lemon and language. One-shot.


Two Slayers, Hayato Kisaragi and Claire Harvey, have been recently infected with a very deadly virus called "Death From Within". It was advised strongly by Charlotte Dimandias, the Little Garden's technical expert, that the two Slayers engage in sexual intercourse as soon as possible.

Sure it sounded preposterous, but overall necessary in the end. Why, you ask? "Because when a male and female engage in this activity, the two experience an orgasm, and this will push the virus out of the body." Charlotte was explaining this to the two of them. "There are two side-effects of the virus during the activity: number one, Claire cannot became pregnant (a bonus for Hayato) and number two, orgasm will be harder to achieve than normal."

Hayato blushed madly and looked at the floor, not able to say anything.

Claire Harvey wasn't into the idea, as expected. "Wh-what are you-!?" The prideful Claire of course grew angry. However...

"Time is running out. Hurry!"

* * *

The two Slayers were now inside Claire's room at her private beach house. Both were naked and kissing deeply for foreplay purposes. After that, both of laid on the comfy bed. They were now ready to begin...sort of.

Hayato couldn't be more excited. Because today, his cock would be planted inside her most precious place. _'I never thought I'd be doing this to Claire of all girls.'_

 _'I can't believe he's about to take another one of my first's... He's taken so much already...and now...'_ Claire blushed madly. "Don't look at my face…"

"Why not?" Hayato looked confused.

"It's embarrassing..."

"It's not embarrassing. You're beautiful." Hayato felt it was his duty to take the lead, so he laid ontop of the Claire on the bed while propping himself up with his arms. He took a deep breath. "...H-Here I go."

Fear overtook Claire's body. _'Oh god...he's about to...'_ Claire looked embarrassed.

Facing each other was quite embarrassing, but they would make it through somehow. Most of the time, Claire looked away with an extremely embarrassed expression on her face.

Hayato wanted Claire to be as comfortable with things as possible, but that task would prove difficult considering the situation. "I'm going to put it in now." He pressed the head against the tip of her pussy.

"Okay… Ahhhh!" Claire cried out. Claire's revealed pussy felt both the chill of the air and the heat from the penis head. _'I can't believe this is h-happening...'_

Hayato breathed heavily from the blissful arousal he felt when invading the female body with his penis. "Oohhh…wow." Even with all the lubricant stickily covering the soft flesh, hisdick still had trouble entering. He pushed in more to break her barrier once and for all. _'Claire's virginity is mine.'_ He felt a sense of accomplishment.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!~" Claire groaned and gasped at the pain and sensation of becoming an adult.

"Are you okay, Claire? D-Does it hurt?" Hayato stopped his hips when he found her so tight it hurt the head of his penis. He was worried he would damage her sensitive flesh if he kept going.

Claire answered while holding him in a tight grip. "I-I'm fine. Just…keep going-g." She had to keep reminding herself why they were doing this in the first place. _'It's for the b-best, I hope...'_

"O-Oh…sure." He moved his hips at a steady pace.

"Ah, hh, hh, hhhhh…" Claire clenched her teeth and endured the unfamiliar sensation of having someone else inside her body. "Kh…ahh…hh...ahhh!"

Without rushing or pulling out, Hayato rubbed their sensitive flesh together to let the entrance of her tight love tunnel familiarize itself with the head of his cock. "Claire, does it still hurt?" He looked down to the base of her spread thighs and saw his manly cannon halfway buried inside of her pink pussy.

There was still a lot of pain in Claire's voice, but the amount of moisture in her holy tunnel gradually grew. "It d-does... NHAah! Uuh, it hurts." She gave another upset groan and arched her eyebrows. But the pain was not unbearably bad.

He began thrusting a bit faster now, but not hard. "Ahh…ahhh. Your insides…are sticking to me, Claire." His erection grew even larger from the pleasant feeling inside her.

"…H-Hayato." She looked up at Hayato. Various emotions appeared and disappeared in her deep blue eyes. Claire was starting to get into it herself. "Ahhhh~!"

Hayato could sense her delight and he tightened his grip on Claire and deepened his penetration. "Hh…khhhh, hhhhh." His cock rubbed against every nook and cranny of her vagina. "It should start feeling good soon." He continued thrusting his cock inside her pussy and bent his body to bring their faces in close. "Ahhh…khhhh, ahhhhh."

Sweat covered Claire's amazing naked body and her long blonde hair clung to her. She moaned louder.

Hayato stuck his fingers in that blonde hair and enjoyed its honey-like smoothness while peering into her beautiful face. "You're starting to relax down here." He began to move back and forth harder and faster now. "Ah, ahn, ahnn…ah."

It was starting to feel really good for Claire now. Their sex organs had grown accustomed to each other. "Ahn, h-hey. Not so har-…ahhhahn!"

He started thrusting a little roughly. "Does it feel super good, Claire?"

"Wha-…? O-o course-e...!" Claire gasped and moaned loudly at the thrusting. She had trouble speaking and her eyebrows arched upwards. As the hard penis moved through her vagina, her insides tightened and relaxed around him. "Ah, ah, ahhhn. Hey, I told you…not so har-ahhhhhhhhn!" The prideful Claire had been restraining her voice so far, but now she released a truly sweet cry as her entire body convulsed.

Confident that she was feeling pleasure, Hayato thrusted balls deep. _'Is Claire actually an extremely naughty girl?'_ Enjoying himself even more, Hayato put his body weight into his hips. "H-How are you feeling, Claire?"

"Ahh, fwahh… I-I feel so full." Her usually dignified voice melted to a hopelessly seductive tone which made his dick even harder inside.

As he repeatedly pounded his penis inside her pussy, he could feel her hot juices coating his tightly-wrapped penis. "Ahhh...oh G-God!" Hayato moaned loud and he suddenly grabbed both of her large breasts.

"Wh-what are you-!? Hh, hhhn~ Wait, ahhhn, wait~!"

He dug his fingers into her breasts and pushed the protruding nipples back inside the areolae. He played with them wildly, while thrusting hard and fast. "Gahhh!"

Claire's entire body seemed to convulse. She threw her arms and legs around him.

 _'Claire… Claire looks like she's about to cum.'_ Hayato felt his arousal rise to its peak. He leaned forward and pressed their chests together. His chest was very manly, and it squished her large, soft boobies. "Arghhh!" He began moving his hips more roughly, feeling insane pleasure.

"Ahn! Hhh…ah! Ah, ah, yes, there~" Her huge breasts shook and she seemed to be accepting the penis with her entire body.

"Your pussy feels... s-so good." Sweat dripped from Hayato and he embraced her hot body.

"…H-Hayato." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ahhn. There, ahh, yes, there!" The Claire's voice grew even higher pitched from the perfect unity she felt through her vaginal flesh.

"Does it feel good?"

"… Ah, ah. AH! YES!~"

Hayato was now finally entering his orgasm, and he could feel the virus slowly escaping his body. "I'm about to cum. I'm gonna cum now, Claire! Claire…" His inner love for her amplified the pleasure he felt from the continuous wave-like motions of her vaginal flesh. The urge to ejaculate was several times greater than normal.

"Ahhhhhhn. Ah, nn, nn. You're rubbing…everywhere inside me!" Claire felt her approaching orgasm as well. She felt insane pleasure and her entire vagina tried to milk the penis when she sensed it was about to cum. "Ah, ah, ah~~ Ahhhh~~" Her lips hung open, her tongue dangled out, and moans of ecstasy flowed out.

"Ahhn, hyahhn." Hayato's dick got really hot and hard inside Claire's pussy. "I'm about to cum. I'll make sure my cum goes deep inside you as p-possible." He gave her more pleasure than anyone else could give her.

"Ahhhhh~" She had trouble speaking as she lifted her hips to accept his thick penis inside.

He pressed the head of his penis against her somewhat curved cervix to push through to the other side. Every part of a Claire's body was made to be soft, so even that somewhat hard cartilage-like spot was no match for his forceful masculine hardness. The lid meant to protect her baby garden opened inwards.

"Nfwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…"

"A-Are you cumming, Claire?"

"Ahh~! Ah~!" She remained prideful even now, but not even she could keep up the act. Her face grew sexy as she drowned in sexual pleasure. Her toes curled up on her feet as she locked her leg around his waist. She also gathered strength in the arms around his neck to embrace him with her entire body. Claire was sinking into deep pleasure. "Ahh… Ah, ahh~! "

"OH GOD HERE IT COMMESSSSS!" Hayato's penis head spewed a great quantity of hot cum into her womb, filling her to the brim. He came strongly inside her hot, wet, soft and tight pussy like there was no tomorrow. "GAAAHHHHAHHHHHHH!"

"Kwah…ah, hh, ahhh…!" The lid to her most precious place had been pried open and a sticky dampness had been pumped inside the narrow pathway. Claire could not speak properly as he ejaculated so forcefully it could be heard inside her lower stomach. "Hkh, hhh…"

Meanwhile, Hayato was confused by the fact that he was ejaculating longer than he ever had before. That could be another side-effect of the now leaving virus. His pumping worked overtime as it filled up her pussy with a milky liquid and his body was shaking in delight.

"Hyah…I-I can't take anymore! My stomach's…already full...!"Claire's orgasm came next, strongly. "HYAHHHHHH-NAAAAAAA~!" The virus left her as her body came like crazy and she sprayed pussy juice all over his cock.

Hayato pulled back his hips with a 'pop'. When he pulled his penis from her vagina, the hole shrank down again almost immediately and some cum burped out.

Claire laid on her back with her limbs lying limply next to her and all of her muscles twitching, especially in her lower body, a white liquid dripped from her pussy.

 ** _La Fin~_**


End file.
